Dependant Hearts
by Amethyst Topaz
Summary: When Edward and Alice disappear days before Edward and Bella's wedding, the Cullen's are lost. Jasper's never truly been parted from Alice, and Bella's reliving her abandonment all over again. Can these two lost souls hold on? E/B, J/A, Jas/B friendship
1. Disappear

AN: Well, this isn't my first story, but it is the first I've put up in a while. I hope everyone enjoys it; its been stuck in my head for quite a while. I don't think it's going to be too long, maybe only a few chapters.

-Amethyst Topaz

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, believe me, if I did, Edward and Bella would be together, Bella would be a vampire, and, as much as I despised Jacob in Eclipse, he would be happy.

I only own the plot.

--

They moved as swiftly as possible, they'd planned this perfectly. The family was out hunting, the human girl nestled deep in her fiancés bed, dreaming peacefully. He moved like a shadow up the staircase to her bedroom, slipping inside noiselessly. Three sounds filled the room; the rhythmic sound of her breathing, the gentle beat of her heart, and the lullaby her vampire had written for her.

The scent of her filled the room, her warmth permeating his icy skin. He could hear his companion on the level below him. His companion pushed open the door behind him and moved toward the closet, dragging out garments and shoving them into the bag she carried. He ignored her and moved toward the human girl, leaning over where she was curled on her side.

He gently raked his fingers through her dark hair; she lifted her head automatically to his cool touch. In one of the girl's heartbeats , his companion stood by his side, the bag dangling from her tiny hand.

"We have to go."

He nodded. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the human girl's temple before heading from the room. He leaned down and took her warm face into his icy grasp, pressing kisses to her face. Ever so softly, she whispered her loves name. He kissed her on the mouth softly, resting his forehead against her own.

"Bella, I love you with everything I have. I will until the end of my existence. Please forgive me my love."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and mouth before bolting downstairs to where she stood, her delicate features twisted. He took the bag from where it rested by her feet and slung it over his shoulder before taking her tiny hand in his . Together, they turned and swept their gaze across the room, where their family had sat only hours before.

On the table sat a pink and white binder, open to the receipt from the florist for the wedding. Beside it sat two identical letters, one addressed to the slumbering human, the other to the man Alice had loved for many years. He turned away first, unable to look at what he was leaving behind.

"Alice."

"Edward."

They paused, his hand on the doorknob, listening for a long moment to Bella's soothing heartbeat. He wrenched the door open and pulled her after him as they took off hand in hand into the night.

--

AN: So, is it any good? So I bother to continue? It takes place after Eclipse, but is completely AU from there. Please review! I have a couple other stories that might find their way here if you like this.

P.S. - Its E/B, J/A, C/E, Em/R romance wise, but J/B friendship will play a HUGE part.


	2. Awakening

AN: Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I was waiting for the release of Breaking Dawn, and was terrified to get on the site before I'd finished it. I know the chapters aren't very long, but I'm working on it. This story is throwing me through a loop right now, I can't seem to concentrate.

I want to thank everyone who's read this and left reviews, (though I only have one), and those who have added this to their favorites and alert list. It means so much to me. So, thank you again, and please enjoy and review!

--Amethyst Topaz

--

Ch. 2 - Awakening

--

Bella awoke with a wild gasp, the blood rushing to her head as she sat bolt upright. Muted moonlight streamed through the glass wall window. She flicked the long sleeves of Edward's black button down away from her hands so she could push her hair away from her face. She crawled to the edge of the bed and gently lowered herself to the floor, grabbing a hair tie and throwing her mahogany locks into a messy bun atop her head.

Alice would pitch a fit if she could see her. The dream had already begun to fade from Bella's mind as she left Edward's room, _their room_; a light touch of pink and gold alerting her to the breaking dawn. She paused at the top of the staircase, looking down into the living room.

Magazines were scattered around the room, open to various pages. Even from her spot she could see two notes beside her wedding binder. She was sure they hadn't been there the night before. It was as she placed both feet on level ground that she noticed several things wrong.

All the lights were off. While the Cullen's could see in the dark, she couldn't. Edward always turned on the lights in before she woke up.

The house was silent, this itself was unusual. She knew only Edward and Alice had stayed home while the others went hunting, but there was no noise once so ever. No laughing, no bickering, no sounds of breakfast being made. It was suffocating.

More importantly, Edward hadn't been beside her when she woke up. Occasionally he wouldn't be there when she awoke, but he was usually by her side a few heartbeats later.

She hurried to the table, stumbling once in her haste, before leaning over it. One letter was addressed to her in Edward's sophisticated script. The other was to Jasper in Alice's bubbly scrawl. Bella had just lifted hers from the table as the rest of the family entered, laughing, form the back door. Jasper was the first to notice Bella; fear and confusion were rolling off her in heavy waves.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

The others turned to her, taking in her scared face. She couldn't form a response, instead, she flipped open her note. A wave of horror and anguish slammed into Jasper, causing him to stumble back. That was followed almost immediately by crippling abandonment. One choked sob forced its way from Bella's throat before she collapsed; Esme moving quickly to gather her soon to be daughter before she hit the floor.

The others moved quickly to Bella's side as Carlisle dropped to his knees beside her unconscious form. He pried the note from her iron like grasp as Jasper picked up the one with his name. He only had to read a few lines to know why Bella had fainted. It was Carlisle's horrified gasp that captured everyone's attention.

"No…"

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged worried glances at their adoptive father's broken tone.

"What's going on? Carlisle, speak to me!" Esme half sobbed.

"Their gone. Edward and Alice. These are their farewells." Jasper said, holding the note loosely in his fist.

Distressed golden eyes flickered from Jasper to Bella before Rosalie tugged Edward's letter from Carlisle.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_I am truly sorry for what I am doing, but I am leaving. Alice and I are leaving, and we know not when we will be back. I apologize in advance for the heartache our departure will cause. _

_Maybe one day your can find it in your heart to forgive us. We are doing what is best for you to keep you safe._

_I will never stop loving you._

_Edward_

Rosalie flung the note away as though it burned. Esme's eyes were wide, filled with unshedable tears; she held Bella's limp body firmly, yet gently to her chest, pressing her face in to her daughter's sweet smelling hair. Emmett slowly lowered himself into the chair nearest him, shaking his head.

But it was Carlisle who looked the most pained. The tall figurehead of the family sat crumpled at his wife's side, head in his hands.

"Why would they leave? Why, so close to the wedding?"

No one could answer Carlisle's soft plea. Rosalie stooped to pick up the letter, glaring at the words her brother had wrote only hours ago. She moved her darkening golden gaze first to Bella, then to Jasper.

"Well, what does she have to say? Or is it the same as _his_?" Rosalie hissed, waving the pale parchment.

Golden eyes snapped to Jasper, who was still staring down at his own letter. Very softly, he began to speak.

_Jasper,_

_I love you. I am so, so sorry. I hope you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me. Edward and I are leaving. We shall be gone before you return and before Bella awakes. _

_I ask you to take care of yourself, and of Bella. I can see very little, but I know she will be distressed. I shouldn't ask you this, but please take care of her for me. _

_I will love you, forever._

_Alice_

Jasper slowly moved his eyes away from the paper to look into Bella's. He wasn't quite sure when she had awoken from her faint, but she was holding out her hand toward him now. He moved toward her slowly, kneeling beside her. She gently tugged the note from his grasp and looked over it herself.

She gently pried herself away from Esme's grasp and wordlessly held her hand out to Rosalie. The blonde gently handed it over, and Bella held them side by side. Emmett broke the suffocating silence.

"Why?"

Bella slowly lifted her head, and they all recoiled at what lay in her eyes. The once rich brown had faded into a deep, endless black. Rosalie knew at once this is what Bella had looked like when they left. Her voice was barely a whisper, and they all had to strain to hear.

"They are gone. They didn't bother to give a reason," she stared down at Edward's letter, reciting his words, "_We are doing what is best for you to keep you safe._"

The notes fell from her pale fingers as she pushed herself to her feet. She glanced around at them with unseeing eyes.

"I'm going to head upstairs for a while."

She turned and headed up the staircase, as Jasper followed Emmett's example and sat down. Rosalie helped Esme up and led her to the loveseat as Carlisle followed behind. When they all were finally seated, Rosalie spoke.

"What are we going to do?"

--

AN: So…? I hope you liked it, I'll try to put up another chapter soon. I also want to try and work with one of my other stories to try and put it up here as well. Please review!


	3. Cover Up

AN: I am SO sorry about how long its taken me to update. School and writers block had pushed this story to the back of my mind. Plus, I have been swept up in the seduction of the Phantom of the Opera. If I had control of that story, Erik and Christine would've ended up together.

(Can anyone else see Edward as Erik, the Phantom, and Bella as Christine?)

So, once again, sorry about the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites list. You Don't know how much it means to me. Merci

--Amethyst Topaz

--

Ch. 3 - Cover-up

--

Rosalie's question hung in the air like something foul. Carlisle could only shake his head at the events.

"There is little we can do. They are both long gone by now."

Jasper wasn't sure how long they sat in silence after Carlisle's statement, but Bella's soft statement made him jump.

"May I sit here?"

It seemed that Jasper wasn't the only one surprised by Bella's silent entrance. The rest of the family stared wide eyed at the girl. He turned back to her and nodded; she sunk onto the seat beside him. Emmett glanced at her warily before clearing his throat. Jasper could feel the nervousness and apprehension rolling off him.

"I hope this isn't too sudden, but what are we going to do about the wedding?"

Esme shot a glare at Emmett before turning her head to Bella, who looked thoughtful, not sad.

"We can say that Edward and I eloped to Vegas as we'd originally planned. The entire wedding had become to large and informal, nothing like we had wanted. We left in the middle of the night. I took my wedding dress and a few clothes, and we disappeared.

"We called you later this afternoon to let you know of what we did, and that we were heading straight on to our honeymoon. Could you call Charlie and Renée for me?"

She looked from Esme to Rosalie, both of who nodded, wide eyed and shocked. Jasper could only stare, her emotions were controlled and focused, moving around her like a soft breeze. She was hiding it well, her face composed, her body relaxed, heart beat and breathing rhythmic. But she was suffering.

Fear, abandonment, confusion, and others Jasper knew but couldn't quite pinpoint swirled just under the surface. She was trying so hard to push them back, but they beat wildly against her composure, waiting for the moment she would be too weak to press them back. He knew it would happen soon.

He watched as she leaned toward the table and lifted Edward's note, and noticed at the same time as his family.

Both her bracelet and engagement ring were gone.

If Bella heard Esme's gasp, she made no note of it. He searched the room for a clock, his eyes landing on the anniversary one Carlisle had bought Esme for their fiftieth. It read two thirty seven, a quick glance out the back window showed it to be afternoon. Had their world truly been flipped so dramatically in only a few short hours? It seemed like a nightmare, and though he knew he couldn't sleep, Jasper was wishing he could wake.

Bella leaned forward again and flipped to the back of the wedding binder, to the guest list.

"Esme, Rosalie, could you begin calling? Start with my parents and then work your way down the list. I would help, but," she let out a weak laugh and looked down at the note, "It would be a little suspicious if the runaway bride called everyone to tell them her wedding was off."

The fear and abandonment tried to claw its way past the calm façade, but she managed to push it down, though with more difficulty then before. Esme rose and lifted the binder into her arms.

"Rose, would you grab my phone from my studio? Then grab yours and meet out on the front porch."

Rosalie nodded and headed for the staircase, as Esme headed toward the front door. She paused for a moment beside Bella, reaching down to brush her daughters dark hair away from her face.

The pain bubbled, nearly breaking through. Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let a calm wash over her. She looked up at him, a weak smile playing on her face.

"Thank you."

He nodded and looked over her head toward the front door. He could hear Esme and Rosalie explaining that the wedding was off. He could hear the pain and anger in Charlie and Renée's voices, listened as his mother and twin apologized and lied like the decades had taught them to.

Jasper turned his attention to Bella, who was once again staring down at the letter in her hands. The despair rolled violently again, and Jasper knew she wouldn't, couldn't hold back any longer. He shot a quick glance at his brother and father, and they rose, Emmett heading to front porch and Carlisle up the grand staircase.

The second they had both disappeared, Bella's composure shattered, sweeping Jasper up in the throbbing pain of her broken heart and soul. Gently he wrapped his arms around her, and began to cry himself. In that moment, he couldn't smell her blood, the very same he'd almost killed her for, all he could smell was the salt of her tears, soaking the crook of his neck.

--

So, anyone like it? I want to post another chapter soon, before the 13th at least. Thanks to everyone, R&R!


End file.
